Only In Sunnydale
by See Jane Write
Summary: After giving something Buffy found on patrol, Giles and Jenny seem to switch personalities...
1. Prologue

Only in Sunnydale  
  
Prologue

Disclaimer: If I were lucky enough to actually own Joss's characters and whatnot, then I would not be spending my time doing this

Wrinkles of disappointment covered Rupert Giles's forehead as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. "Although the events of our first outing together did not exactly go as I had planned them to," he mumbled softly, "I was wondering if perhaps, only if you are willing to, mind you, but perhaps I could persuade you into going on a secondÉthing," he tried before he groaned once more. "Bugger!" he added a moment later to himself.

Unknown to him, Buffy, Xander, and Willow were in the library and had heard a good portion of his asking the computer to go out and date. The computer which was the best sign of Jenny Calendar he had in the library.

"Giles, the chair is going to be so disappointed that you lost interest in it," Xander joked casually as he walked up to the Watcher with a smile. "After all that work you did to get it to go out with you and you leave it for something. We all thought the two of you would be destined to get married and have little tiny chair children."

"Xander?" Giles asked, sounding a bit startled as he looked up, groaning as he saw his core Scooby group gathered in front of him. "Don't you--don't you have class? All of you?"

Buffy shook her head as she pulled a lollipop from her backpack. "Giles, remember lunch? The period where there is no classes, only eating and talking amongst friends?"

"Then why aren't you three off eating and talking amongst friends?" Giles asked.

"I saw something weird on patrol last night," Buffy began. "Some sort of charm or something, but it was broken."

"You sure it's not just children's jewelry?" Giles asked innocently.

Buffy nodded. "Positive," she declared. "Children's jewelry doesn't usually give off a faint blue little light from a far. Glow in the dark is more of a green-ish tint, and is definitely not as bright."

Giles nodded, considering the point. Nothing that he knew of was jumping to mid at the mention of this, but if he had the charm perhaps he could look into it. "Do you have it?" he asked innocently.

Buffy nodded again as she reached into her back pack. She had contained it in a small plastic baggie, claiming it was Willow's when her mother had caught her packing it along. "All yours," she said as she handed the bag over.

Giles took the small bag from her hands and walked back towards his office, placing it carefully on his desk. Once he emerged from his tiny office, he turned back to still find that his three Scoobies were still around. "Go eat!" he commanded. "You gave me the weird information."

Buffy smiled, taking the hint. "Alright, we'll go," she said as she rolled her hazel eyes. "We'll leave you alone with your computer."

"Much appreciated," Giles mumbled as he walked behind the counter, facing the computer again as he once again tried to think of a way to convince Jenny to go out with him again without her thinking that he was out of his mind or that he was a babbling fool.

Jenny Calendar smiled as she tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She casually looked herself up and down quickly, making sure that she at least looked presentable. Her red shirt was not wrinkled and neither was her black skirt. There was no run going up her tights and no scuff marks on her shoes. All of her jewelry was in place.

One of the older passing male students gave a short whistle of approval as he passed her, boosting Jenny's confidence to the level she would need before walking in to the library. "Rupert?" she called as she cautiously entered.

The librarian jumped up from examining the evidence Buffy had presented him with. "Oh, Jenny," he said, smiling slightly as he knew that his cheeks were reddening. "What a pleasant surprise," he began weakly.

"Pleasure's all mine," she said with a smile as she walked over behind the counter and into Giles's arms. "Now can we greet each other in a more proper way?"

"More proper?" Giles asked in confusion.

Jenny nodded as she leaned forward and planted a small and innocent kiss on Giles's cheek then a more intense one on his lips.

"Well said," Giles told her with a smile before returning the greeting, as Jenny had called it.

Jenny smiled as Giles had stopped, curiously looking down at what the Watcher had been doing. "Whatcha got here?" she asked curiously.

Giles smiled back at her as he finished cleaning his glasses. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," he began as he properly fixed his glasses onto his face. "Buffy found it while she was on patrol."

"Interesting," Jenny noted as she picked one of the haves up and handing the other to Giles. "Looks like a the charm from a child's necklace, or two actually," she said as she joined the two halves together. See, a perfect match," she said with a smile before she suddenly began feeling a little bit dizzy and woozy. "Um, Rupert," she began nervously. "I don't think--"

Those were the only words she managed to get out before she fell to the ground, Giles directly mimicking her every action with the same feeling.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Joss owns all. And Spiderman kicks butt, but that has nothing to do with anything, now does it? The point- Emma owns nothing and Joss owns everything

"Whack him again," Xander said as Cordelia smacked Giles with one of the library books.

"Wake up time," the cheerleader commanded in a harsh tone of voice. "There are people here in need of books."

Giles awoke and instantly held his hand up to prevent Cordelia from hitting him again. "Come again," he said. "Couldn't hear you with all the whacking."

"There are people here for books," Cordelia repeated as she pointed at the two people on the other side of the counter, a boy and a girl. The boy she recognized as Jonathan, the underclassman who she had briefly "dated" but their dates only consisted of him getting her coffee at the Bronze. But the girl was a mystery to her and she intended to keep it that way.

"And why would they want books?" Giles asked. "Computers are the only way to go, where information is not bound to books where only a handful of people can get to them."

"Ok, he is Giles, right?" Xander asked as he looked over at Buffy's Watcher as if he had grown an extra head or was wearing a giant bunny suit or something.

Jenny nodded as she sat up, adjusting her skirt as she did such. "It's Rupert. Why who'd you think he was?"

"It's just he's just not acting like--" Xander began before Cordelia interrupted him.

"You put him up to this!" she scolded the techno pagan. "You put some sort of computer curse on him, made him obsessed with them!"

"And why would I do that?" Jenny asked in shock. "I don't have that kind of power and even if I did, computers are the devil. Learning is supposed to smell like something and computers don't smell."

"Ok, you are Miss Calendar, right?" Xander asked as he gave her the same look he had been giving the computer-loving Giles.

Jenny nodded slightly. "And if you'll excuse me, I have something to look up. Cross-referencing to find...something," she mumbled as she headed into Giles's office.

"I'll probably find it much faster on these Web pages!" Giles called after Jenny almost as if he were challenging her before he sat down in front of the computer and started up the Internet.

"Um, ok, maybe we'll come back later," Jonathan began as he placed the books down on the counter and began heading out.

Xander sighed as he watched them go before turning back to Cordelia. "Wanna go to a closet and make out?" he whispered curiously.

A small smile snuck its way onto Cordelia's face as she began following Xander out of the library. "You bet," she whispered as she ran out ahead of him, to reduce their chances of getting revealed as a couple.

Jenny frowned nervously as she stood outside Giles's apartment. She had changed her clothes into something more suitable, a gray skirt coming to a little below her knees and a light blue shirt. Her shoes were also a more sensible brown loafers.

She stood impatiently as she wondered what exactly she should say to him. "I would really enjoy getting another chance for us to, perhaps, go out and eat something together, maybe"

At that moment the door opened and out came her Rupert. He had changed his clothes since she had last seen him and was now sporting a black pair of pants and a dark green shirt. "Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering, if maybe, you might, if you're not too busy" Jenny began, already feeling like quite an idiot.

"Look, I'm about to go for dinner," Rupert told her. "You could join me and then tell me whatever you're trying to get out here."

Jenny smiled. "I'd like that" she said with a smile.

"And then the couch said that the cheerleaders to have more charisma," Cordelia prattled as the four Scoobies went out patrolling. "You think I have charisma, right? I mean, I have charisma coming out of my bottom!"

"Cordelia, shut up," Buffy commanded harshly as she looked around the graveyard. "I think I heard something."

Willow shook her head as she listened closely. Ever since she had staked her first vampire back with Spike's spell to restore Drusilla's health, she had been eager to do more patrolling and kill more things. "Sorry, Buff," she said honestly.

Buffy sighed as she placed her stake back inside the inner pocket in the leather coat Angel had given her months ago. "No, I'm sorry...I guess I'm just not feeling like myself."

"You and Giles alike," Cordelia mumbled.

"What?" Buffy and Willow asked as they turned around to face Cordelia and Xander.

"You didn't tell them?" Cordelia asked in shock as she turned to Xander.

Xander looked sheepishly over at Cordelia before turning back to Buffy and Willow, both of whom had their arms folded as they were waiting to find out what Xander did not tell them. "Uh, right. Before fifth period, Cordelia and I went into the library--"

"For books! For that history report!" Cordelia injected quickly.

Xander nodded once again. "Yea, for books. Anyway, while we were in there we saw Giles and Jenny. They were originally unconscious, but, uh, Cordelia woke Giles up and Jenny soon followed."

"So you think they were attacked?" Buffy asked, her fear for her Watcher obvious in her voice.

"Possibly," Xander answered quickly. "But that's not the point."

"It's not?" Buffy asked dubiously.

Xander nodded. "When they were awake, they were...different."

"Different?" Willow asked inquisitively as she looked at Xander. "Different how?"

"Different as in Giles was loving computers and the web while Jenny was all for books and cross referencing," Xander finished.

Buffy shook her head emphatically in denial. "No, no, that is not happening!"

"Actually, it is," Cordelia pointed out.

"It's too weird, there has to be an explanation for this," Willow argued. "Something

Hellmouth-y!" she added.

Buffy frowned. "Most likely, it is," she said with a nod. "But who would want to do something like that and how would they do it?" She turned back to Xander and Cordelia. "Was there anything else next to either one of them?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip slightly as she tried to remember anything that might have been there. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "There was something...Looked like tacky child's jewelry," she exclaimed.

"Split in two and kind of a bright blue color?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Something like that," Cordelia said with a shrug. "Why?"

Buffy sighed as she began heading for Weatherly Park. "I think I know where we can start looking for who did this," she said, her voice filled with determination and whatnot as she left, the other three following close behind.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything here. It's simple.

"So, do you think our date is going well?" Giles asked as he leaned over and looked passionately into Jenny's dark colored eyes.

Jenny coughed slightly as she accidentally spit the water from her mouth out in shock. "Did you just say 'date'?" she asked curiously as she began wiping the table off.

Giles nodded smoothly. "You noticed that, huh?" he asked with a smile.

Jenny smiled slightly as she gazed into Giles's eyes. "What is it between us?" she asked curiously.

"I would say that you're my girlfriend," Giles announced as he leaned across the table and kissed Jenny on the lips. "Unless that frightens you."

Jenny shook her head slightly. "No, it doesn't frighten me, I'm just shocked, that's all."

"A good kind of shocked?" Giles asked curiously as he gazed lovingly into Jenny's dark eyes once again.

Jenny smiled slightly. "Yes," she said honestly as she took a bite from her soup.

"This is where I found that jewelry," Buffy began as she approached the two McCormack gravestones. "Somewhere around here."

"Looks pretty deserted, Buff," Xander said as he and Cordelia joined Buffy and Willow at the tombstones. "I mean, besides us, I don't think anyone's been here in a while," he added as he looked at the ground around them.

Buffy frowned, surveying the ground. "It may look that way, but someone had to put the pieces there. They couldn't have just walked here."

"Maybe it was our good buddies Eric and Elissa," Xander suggested as he gestured down at the two gravestones.

"I could try and Google them," Willow suggested as she scribbled the two names down on her hand. "See if they were involved with any occult or something."

Buffy nodded. "Good thinking," she began. "But still, the pieces have to had gotten there somehow." She began moving away from the gravestone in search of a place where a demon could have possibly stood then thrown them.

She sighed as she continued backing away, motioning for her friends to do the same, a motion Willow and Xander picked up on immediately. Before she had gotten far, Buffy found herself bumping into something definitely not human and probably not vampire.

She swallowed hard, turning around sharply to face the demon. It was large, nearly twice her height. "Um, guys, back-up requested," she began as she reached for a weapon within her coat. "Dammit," she mumbled as she found she only had a stake. She gave a short sigh. _One weapon's better than no weapon,_ she thought to herself as she shoved her stake hard into the creature's knee.

"Duffel bag!" Buffy yelled back to Cordelia, referring to the small black bag Xander and Cordelia had put together that would contain a bit more weapons that would successfully work against demons.

Cordelia smiled, pulling the crossbow out, finding it to be mostly loaded. "Can I use this?" she asked eagerly as she looked over where Buffy was. She gasped as her eyes wandered up to where the demon held Buffy by the neck in its hand.

Cordelia shrugged as she aimed the crossbow for the demon's heart. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled as she let the arrow loose and it ended up hitting the demon's right leg.

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to motion for Willow to take the weapon from Cordelia. Willow nodded as she got the message and quickly grabbed the crossbow from Cordelia. "Sorry, this one's mine," she said as she loaded it with a second arrow, hoping that Xander and Buffy could distract it long enough.

Xander sighed, hitting the demon from behind with one of Buffy's less sharp battle swords, doubting he was doing much damage, but merely only being a distraction.

The demon growled furiously as it dropped Buffy to the ground, where she hit with a thud. Willow ran over to help Buffy to her feet while the demon pulled Cordelia's poorly shot crossbow out from its leg and threw it harshly down at the cheerleader's leg before scampering off back into the woods where it had come from.

"Cordy!" Xander yelled as he rushed over to his girlfriend, dropping his useless weapons to the ground before kneeling down next to Cordelia. "Oh god," he whispered as he moved her over into his lap. "Are you ok?"

Cordelia glared at him. "What do you think?" she asked bitterly. "I have the weapon I used to try and save Buffy sticking out of my knee."

"Sorry, dumb question," Xander began as Willow and Buffy approached, both of them dropping their weapons. "Buff, any ideas on how to handle this?" he asked.

"We have to get her to a doctor or something," Buffy answered. "But first we have to remove that arrow. There's no telling what she could bump into that could hit it further into her knee."

Xander nodded. "Right," he began as he took Cordelia's hand and held it in his.

Buffy knelt down and placed one hand on the arrow and the other on Cordelia's leg right above where the arrow was. "Ready?" she asked the cheerleader.

Cordelia nodded as she squeezed Xander's hand and waited for Buffy to pull it out.

Buffy nodded and after one short but forceful yanking motion the arrow was out.

"Ouch!" Cordelia screeched.

"All over," Xander assured her as he kissed the top of her forehead. "You're going to be ok now, sweetie," he promised.

Buffy picked the weapons up and placed them back in the bag. "Xander, you think you can carry her to the main part of town?" she asked curiously as she pulled a small cloth from the bag before closing it up.

Xander nodded. "No problem," he said as he transferred Cordelia to the ground so he could stand up. As soon as he was up, he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Don't drop me," Cordelia began fearfully.

"I won't," Xander assured her. "You're not heavy and I am quite strong. You'll be fine."

"Here," Buffy began as she handed the cloth to Cordelia. "Put this on the wound to keep the blood loss to a minimum," she began.

Cordelia nodded and did as she was told, holding the cloth down with her right hand. She then sighed and rested her head against Xander's right shoulder. "Can we go?" she asked tiredly.

Xander nodded. "Of course," he said as the he began walking out, Willow and Buffy right behind him. "I'll get her the medical attention she needs while you two can do the research and rest thing," he said to Willow and Buffy. "See you at school," he finished softly.

"Giles," Buffy demanded as she walked into the high school library early the next morning. She was certain that Giles would be in there. "Giles, we need a research guy!" she added as she walked back into Giles's office, surprised to find her Watcher dressed in some much cooler black pants and gray t-shirt. And to make things more mind boggling, Jenny was standing next to him dressed in a tweed skirt and white button down blouse. Her cheeks were red as she wiped her mouth, hinting that before Buffy had entered, she and Giles had been making out.

"Giles, there's this demon in town. We think he may be behind this crazy nonsense with you two," Buffy said as she looked at the couple.

"What nonsense?" Giles asked. "There's no nonsense. Now, if you don't mind, I have a computer class first period that I have to prepare for," he began as he left. "See you at lunch Jenny," he promised as he left.

Jenny nodded. "Right Rupert," she called. "I'll be in the library if you need anything."

"What?" Buffy asked in confusion as she stared at Jenny before following Giles out of the library, hoping to catch him before he got to Miss Calendar's class.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Buffy and Company belong to Joss Whedon...He gets the fame and glory of making them up...Lucky guy he is for that

Chapter Three

"Giles!" Buffy yelled as she began chasing after what used to be her Watcher. "Giles!" she tried again, but failed to get his attention. What she did get, however, was a run-in with Principal Snyder.

"And where are you off to in such a rush this morning?" the short principal asked as he stopped Buffy and commanded her with the look in his eyes not to go any further.

"Well, it's just Gil--er, Mr. Giles is going off and I, um, need to return a library book to him," she lied as she gave Snyder a slight smile.

"Then why don't you speak with Mr. Giles about this at lunch, when you're not expected to be in class in ten seconds," Snyder suggested in a commanding tone of voice as he glanced down at his rather large watched placed above his left wrist.

With that, the bell to start first period rang and Buffy had no choice but to go off to her French class where she could at least try to pay attention to what the teacher was saying rather than worry about Giles, Jenny, the whole madness contained within the past few days.

The only form of relief she had was the fact that Willow was in her class and the two of them sat more or less in the back so they could try and sort out the weirdness before they separated, Willow to trigonometry and Buffy to chemistry.

"Ah, Buffy, so nice of you to join us," Mrs. Massey said as she opened the classroom door allowing her pupil to enter.

Buffy nodded slightly as she walked back towards her seat next to Willow, who dutifully was writing down notes.

Buffy glanced over at her friend, hoping that if she looked long enough she could get Willow to look over at her. Strangely enough, her best friend turned to her, slightly turning her notebook so the Slayer could read it: _What's going on with Giles and Jenny?_

Buffy nodded as if she were paying attention to the teacher's point as she gave the impression of writing it down as she responded to Willow's question: _It's bad, Will...Giles thinks he's a computer teacher while Jenny thinks she's librarian lady...Have you seen Xander or Cordy today?_

_I might have seen Xander, but it was only in the last few seconds before I rushed in here, so it might have been someone else entirely._

Buffy nodded over at Willow, who seemed to be focusing on the lesson as well as Buffy. _Are you actually paying attention?_

_ Somewhat, yes...But this really is easy, Buff. The French, not the Giles/Jenny thing._

_ Did you try and reach Xander last night?_

_ I tried a little after ten, but his mom claimed he was already asleep since the lights in his room were out_Willow wrote as she rolled her hazel eyes in disgust for Jessica Harris's concern for her son.

Buffy nodded as she glanced up at the chalkboard where the teacher was writing something important, claiming it would be on the mid-term and probably the final as well. She frowned in confusion, glancing back at Willow. _What the heck is all of this?_

Willow smiled. _I'll help you pass, I promise._­­

Giles smiled down at his twenty-some pupils as he finished instructing them on how to build a successful pie chart with the computer. "Any questions?" he asked as he looked around the room of confused students. "Do I need to explain it again?"

One student dared to raise his hand. "Uh, where's Miss Calendar?" he asked when Giles nodded at him to ask away.

"In the library where she belongs," Giles answered plainly. "Now, if anyone has any serious questions, I will be happy to answer them."

Luckily for his students, the bell rang. Without a second thought to it, the students began grabbing their books and whatnot before heading off to their next class. "Um, no homework," Giles called after them before glancing down at the lesson book, which had been written in a more feminine looking style of handwriting than his would be. He shrugged as he saw he had a free class and decided to use his time to go talk with Jenny about the possibility of another date soon.

"Jenny?" he asked as he walked into the library door, shocked to find Principal Snyder sitting across from his precious Jenny Calendar. "Get away from her," he commanded as he walked quickly over to Jenny.

"What exactly is going on here?" Snyder asked as he looked over at Miss Calendar and Giles.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked in confusion as she swallowed hard in slight fear that she would get fired.

"I just had a student come to me who told me that Giles here was teaching your computer class!" Snyder began as he turned to Jenny. "Concurrently, Jenny was guarding the libraryÉSomeone might dare to venture that this is some sort of prank."

"Are you saying me you want me to deal with those dreaded newfangled computers?" Jenny asked in horror.

"And you want me to stay with these musty old books?" Giles asked in the same tone of voice.

Snyder shook his head slightly. "I'm saying that perhaps you two should reconsider what your occupation at this school is or I will be forced to relocate you, say in the lines of a middle school."


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Jenny, Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Snyder, Sunnydale High, and all the mythology are all property of Joss Whedon and I have no right to take them. (But I do anyway...)

Chapter Four

"Fire us?" Giles asked in shock as he looked over at his employer. "For doing our jobs correctly? What kind of a rationale is that?"

"You think you're doing your jobs correctly?" Snyder spat out in obvious horror.

"We're only doing what we were hired by Principal Flutie to do," Jenny informed Principal Snyder. "If you were to fire the current staff and hire new teachers close to the end of the year then we would have to say you're out of your bloody mind."

Snyder continued growing very confused with the dialogue between Miss Calendar and Giles. "My predecessor had hired you to be librarian," he told Giles, "and you to be the computer teacher," he continued as he looked back at Jenny. "If that is too hard for you"

"It bloody well is too hard!" Jenny exclaimed. "You think I am meant to be with these horrid computers! They don't smell like knowledge or anything! It's so newfangled!"

"A little computer is good for you," Giles argued. "But I refuse to work with your musty old books!"

Snyder glanced curiously over at the two of them. "I don't know what you two have been smoking today, but take the rest of the day off. Go home and do not come back until you are ready to do your jobs correctly. If I do not see you by next week, consider yourselves fired."

"Well then," Giles began as he looked at Jenny. "Considering that we have the rest of the day off, what do you say about going to some big monster truck rally thing? It's really fun."

Jenny's eyes widened as she began following Giles down the hall.

"Find anything about those two people who were buried where we found the necklace?" Buffy asked Willow over lunch. Lunch at the high school this day consisted of some mushy vegetables and a weird substance the Slayer guessed was meat of some kind.

Willow shook her head. "Nothing that would explain why the jewelry was there," she announced. "They were normal people, both teachers at the private high school up in San Francisco."

"And they were buried here?" Buffy asked curiously.

Willow nodded. "Hometown kind of deal, I suppose."

"Well, I certainly would not want to be buried here," Cordelia announced as Xander helped her easily get into one of the chairs. "So if I'm the first one of us to die, promise not to bury me here."

"Sure," Buffy said as she saw Xander take a seat between Cordelia and herself. "How are you?" Buffy asked a moment later as she looked over at Cordelia.

"Just peachy," Cordelia responded with a sarcastic tone behind her voice.

"Again, I'm sorry," Buffy began. "Do you want to be reimbursed for the hospital bill?"

Cordelia shook her head. "No. The good thing about having the father who barely pays attention to you is that you could get hurt fighting demons and have him pay the bills without question." She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly as she tried to change the subject. "So do you know anything about that demon?" she asked curiously.

"We know that he's not in volumes one or two of Giles's big books," Buffy began. "But as soon as we finish up here we're going back to do more research if you'd like to help."

"Yes, that's exactly how I want to spend my lunch," Cordelia stated sarcastically.

Willow groaned slightly. "Cordy, if you want us to find that demon, the sarcasm has got to go!" she yelled angrily. She sighed, calming down slightly as she arose from the table. "Well, on to the research then. If you're all done eating, that is."

Buffy nodded as she threw the remains of whatever the cafeteria food was trying to mimic. "Anytime, Will," she said. "Xander, Cordy, you want some more time?"

Cordelia shook her head. "Looking at that is making me nauseous."

Xander nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. He then stood up and took hold of Cordelia's right arm and placing it around his neck and shoulders to support her weight as he helped her get from the cafeteria to the library.

"You want some Advil or something?" Buffy asked in a voice of concern.

Cordelia shook her head. "I already tried that," she explained with a sigh.

The four of them stopped suddenly as they neared the library, which was being blocked by Principal Snyder. "What exactly are you four doing here?" he asked. "And with the public affection?" he added with a glance back at Cordelia and Xander.

"Oh, this is **not** public affection," Cordelia began.

"Definitely not," Xander added. "I'm just helping her stand. She, uh, twisted her knee at cheerleading practice last night."

"Whatever," Snyder said as he turned to Buffy and Willow. "Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some books for a French project," Buffy began with a slight smile.

"Well you can't do that," Snyder told them. "Library's closed and will be searched thoroughly for drugs. I can't let anyone in."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am at a complete loss for what to write on this one. Someone reviewed it a couple days ago (thanks momentofbored--this is for you!), so I posted what I had for it on my computer. If anyone has any ideas, I'll take them. :-) 

Chapter Five

"Um, what?" Buffy asked in obvious shock. "Snyder, what is wrong with you?"

Principal Snyder frowned as he looked down at one of his students. If she would only give him a legitimate reason to expel her, he would in a heartbeat. Until then he just had to hope that he would not need to be in her path. "Principal Snyder to you, missy," he stated. "You heard me correctly," he added.

"But-but why?" Xander asked with equal confusion and shock as Buffy.

"Something weird is going on here," Snyder stated.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "This is Sunnydale High," she stated. "Of course something weird is going on here. You don't need to add to the weird-ness by scanning the library for drugs you know don't exist," she argued.

"Oh, but I do, and I will," Snyder said. "This discussion is closed unless you would like suspension," he added before walking down the hallway.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as the principal retreated down the hallway. Once he was out of hearing range she muttered, "Someone sure hasn't had any sex this decade."

"Others probably are as we speak," Xander added as the Scoobies began walking back to the cafeteria.

"Ugh, Xander," Willow exclaimed as she slapped Xander's arm. "That's disgusting."

Xander shook his head. "No, it's a beautiful expression of love," he stated.

"Love does weird things," Buffy admitted. "But that doesn't explain the Giles-Jenny thing."

"Where are they?" Willow asked.


End file.
